The Adventure of Maybella Rose and Draco Stallion
by splattermusic
Summary: Maybella May Rose has been looking outside a window her whole life, having nothing better to do than brush her, long, long, long hair. What happens if she finally meets another person? And that person is thieving extraordinaire, Draco Stallion.
1. Prologue

**This is my first Pokemon fic so I'm sorry if it's bad. This based off of the movie Tangled (because I'm a die-hard Disney Fanatic) using Pokemon characters. This will be a contestshipping story. If this story is successful, then I might do the same for other pairings and Disney movies. If you've watched Tangled before, great! If you haven't, well, read on anyways (though beware, I will have spoilers). If you have no interest in the movie, please read my story first, then see if you want to see it or not. I hope you Pokemon freaks will welcome me as well as the Avatards. Please review. Oh well, as I say with all my other stories... On with the fic!**

**-splattermusic**

**I do not own Tangled or Pokemon. If I did, May and Drew would still be in the show and Disney movies would become so sweet, it'll give you diabetes**

_

* * *

_

**Prologue**

_This is the story of the time I died. Oh, don't worry; it's actually quite a fun story. Well, to be honest, it's not even about me. It's about a girl named Maybella Rose. _

_You see, one day, a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens and landed onto the earth._

The air was cold and bitter. The sick and old were around every corner. The heavens let mercy upon the mortals and poured a droplet of golden sun down from above. The omniscient clouds parted for the sacred light and the droplet collapsed on the dirt.

_And from that drop of sunlight, came a golden flower._

A single, green weed pushed its way out of the soil. As leaves sprouted from the sides, the plant proved to be anything, but a weed. The green stem began to twist out slowly. A glowing, yellow bud emerged from the short stalk and as the petals spread out, the stem stopped twisting. The flower had six petals, three overlapping three. Each was a golden hue with a bright, purple center. Tan stamens burst from the middle. And the plant was stationary.

An old woman, cloaked in yellow stood behind a bush, hiding. She inhaled the flower's scent; it smelt of caramelized roses simmered in red wine. As she greedily grinned, her eyes glowed with endless ideas.

_A few skips away was a little village on an island, a quaint little place, really. After a few centuries, the village became a town, then a port city, then a kingdom. This was the kingdom of Petalburg._

_This kingdom had a king and queen, King Norman and Queen Caroline Rose. They ruled with nobility, generosity and strength. That was until the queen became ill with a baby on the way._

A light-brunette haired woman lied on a grand bed, her stomach bulged with expectancy. A man, blue-haired and nervous knelt next to her, caressing her hand. His eyes stained red, to the brim with tears. The woman began to breathe heavily and looked to a man nearby in a white coat. He had a stethoscope in his ears and put the end on her heart. He placed the tool down and looked down to the ground, unable to face the king with the upcoming news. But the king could tell anyways.

_She wasn't going to make it. About this time, people began to look for a miracle for their beloved queen. And that miracle was a flower._

People of all kinds, soldiers, royal guards, peasants, and even nobles set off into the forests with lanterns in their hands, and began to search.

Deeper into the forest was the flower, covered with a camouflaged basket. The old woman sneered and lifted the basket off.

_You see, this isn't an ordinary flower. This flower could heal anything. All you needed to do was sing a little song…_

The old hag opened her mouth and wove her hands around the flower, "Flower, gleam and glow.

"Let your powers shine."

Her voice turned from high and raspy to deep and sultry. Her skin began to tighten against her flesh. Her white hair began to darken to a deep grey hue. Her eyes beamed with life and her lips grew redder. "Make the clock reverse,

"Bring back what once was mine," She drew her hands up to her face, causing a puff of gold to symbolize the completion of the transformation, "what once, was mine."

_That, is Mother Karen, she wanted the power of the flower all to herself._

Mother Karen felt the shouts of the palace guards against her ears. Frantically she dropped the basket onto the blossom and ran. In her hurry, she lifted her lantern and swung it carelessly, knocking the basket over…

The guard, garbed in red, looked behind a tree, upon a golden flower. He gasped in a bout of a sense of Eureka. "Over here!" he calls to his fellow guardsmen. They carefully dug their finger through the dirt and lifted the plant from its resting point, root and all.

From the behind the bushes, Mother Karen glared.

The guards took the flower back to the queen and king. Servants delicately cut the flower off of its stalk and placed it in a bowl of clear water. The blossom dissolved into the liquid, staining the water to a color close to liquid gold. The king grasped the metal bowl from the bottom. His hand shook back and forth, nearly spilling the antidote. He nervously brought it to his wife's mouth. His arm stopped, nearly an inch from her lips. Possibilities of the medicine failing raced through his mind, he knew he couldn't let it happen. Suddenly, he felt soft, delicate, weak hands underneath his own. The queen lifted the bowl herself and lusciously drank.

_A few days later, a beautiful baby girl was born. She was dubbed after the flower that had healed her mother, Campanula Maybellaculus. She was named, Maybella Rose. _

A small baby girl, with unusually long hair, lay on her back in a white crib. Her first memory was her rose mobile, the rose, the kingdom's signature. Her parents hugged each other and smiled. Their daughter had locks of golden hair, too beautiful to cut and light, sea-blue eyes. Queen Caroline leaned down and lifted her from the wooden bed. The king and queen walked to the balcony and outside, a cheering crowd stood below. The king exhaled proudly and let a single floating lantern into the night sky. Everyone stared at the pink-yellow glow, emitting from the cloth light, until it disappeared beyond the clouds and into the heavens.

_The kingdom went into a great moment of peace. But this moment didn't last._

A yellow dressed and black robed woman slipped into the royal bed chambers, as silent as the night breeze. She excitedly peered into a nearby crib. Her wrinkled face deviously grinned. Carefully, with a finger, she lifted a couple strands of the child's hair. She softly sang, "Flower, gleam and glow.

"Let your powers shine.

"Make the clock reverse," she slowly reverted to her younger state, "bring back what once was mine," She drew a knife, "what once was…" she cut the tresses. The lock quickly turned a light chocolate color. Mother Karen gasped and let the hair drop from her hand. The sudden noise had awoken Maybella and she began to cry. Panicking once more, Mother Karen swept the baby into her robe. The queen and king halted their once peaceful slumber to see the love of their life in the arms of a hag. Karen glanced back and jumped off the balcony.

_And just like that, they disappeared. The kingdom searched for years hoping to find the lost princess, but to no avail. Somewhere, deep within the neighboring forest, just like Campanula Maybellaculus, there was a tower with three rooms, one window and no doors. There, Karen raised the child as her own._

A young girl voice piped from the tower, "Heal what has been hurt.

"Change the fate's design.

"Save what has been lost,

"Bring back what once, was mine…What once was mine." The little girl sat soundly in the stool, patiently singing as her dear mother brush her three-foot-long hair. She stared into the cackling fireplace. "Mother?"

Karen glowed with youth, "Yes, my flower?"

"Why can't I go outside?" she asked so innocently.

Karen sighed as she continued to brush, "The world is a dangerous place, full of people who want to hurt you for your hair. That's why you have to stay. Understand, May?"

May sighed dejectedly and whispered, "Yes, Mother."

"That's my girl," Karen placed the brush on the floor next to her red velvet armchair. She leaned forward and kissed May on the head, "I love you dear."

"I love you more," she replied.

"I love you most."

_But even Mother Karen couldn't stop her curiosity._

May trotted down the stairs, her long hair trailing behind and examined her mother's room. Mother Karen was asleep as planned. May tip-toed to the singled window and opened it. She gazed upon the pink-yellow lights in awe. Dreamily, she crossed her arms on the window pane and laid her head down.

_Every year, on the princess's birthday, the kingdom would release thousands of floating lanterns, in hopes that the lost princess will some day return home._

_

* * *

_**Didya like it_? _Please review! I have kids to feed!... no not really, I'm a thirteen-year-old girl with low self esteem so please review. Should I continue? Or should I not? Will only the Tangled fans like it? Or will the fans hate it but the Disney hater love it? Or will no one like it and it will be left in the dark corner of my least popular stories like 'Inspiration from a Friend' and 'The Baron'? I'll only find out if you provide feedback.**

**If you can figure out who Mother Karen is from the Pokemon world (strangely, everyone forgets her), you get a cookie! First person to find out gets a mention in the next chapter.**

**P.S. Campanula Maybellaculus is pronounced cum-pun-you-la may-bel-lack-cue-lous  
**

**-splattermusic  
**


	2. When Will my Life Begin?

**Thank you! I've never gotten so many story alerts before. But you guys still need to review. Come on! Find your humanity! Haven't any of you had a dream? Well, mine is to finally have a story with more than fifteen reviews, pathetic, right? So please, review. And since I'm really bored, I'll be one of those authors who has the characters talk to me.**

**Drew: When will I come in?**

**Me: Next, or next next chapter**

**May: Well, technically, you did appear in the first chapter whe-**

***covers May's mouth***

**Me: Don't spoil the surprise for the non-tanglers!**

**Drew:Tanglers?**

**Me: Yes, it's a term for fans of Tangled. Like Avatard and Twi-hard (or as me and my friends call them, Twi-tards (sorry if I offended you and you're a Twilight fan, I just really hate that book)). I got it from an author from the Tangled Fanfiction section... I forgot who, but if you came up with the term and you're reading this, I give full credit to you.**

**May: So did anyone figure out who Karen was yet?**

**Me: Sadly no, so no one gets this coo-**

***May tackles me for the cookie***

**Me: Nooo!**

**Drew: May don't eat the cookie! You're fat enough as it is!**

**Me: I still need to give this to whoever can guess who Karen is. I know there's someone out there who knows who she is. I'll give you guys a hint, she's in the first region including her specialty type as an official pokemon type and she's not in the anime. Though she's a bad guy in the manga (which is why I made her Gothel)  
Oh, and I have to mention something, someone was wondering, is Campanula Mayballaculus a real flower? No. I got it from the plant, Campanula Rapunculus, which was what Rapunzel was named after. And no, this flower does not glow and make you young when you sing. It's just a normal plant you can find... somewhere, I don't know where and I'm too lazy to look.**

**May: I'm not named after a flower?**

**Me: No, you're named after a month in Spring because of your positive attitude.**

**May: Yay!  
**

**Me: Oh, and May?**

**May: Yes?**

**Me: I think you'll like this chapter**

**May: Why?**

**Me: You'll see  
Anyways, on with the-**

**May: Wait!**

**Me: What? Stop interrupting me!**

**May: I want to say it...**

**Me: Sigh, fine**

**May: Yay! On with the fic!**

**Drew: I guess that leaves me with the disclaimer: splattermusic does not own Pokemon or Tangled, if she did, the world would end and all the story-lines would be full of crap**

**Me: HEY!  
**

* * *

**When will my Life Begin?**

Beautifly zoomed outside the window, darting its tiny head, back and forth, on the look out for a certain blond girl. She flew around and fluttered to an area, underneath the window pane. She breathed heavily, desperately hanging onto to the wood, praying she wouldn't find her. "Aha!"

A young, golden-haired girl exclaimed from the window, "Beautifly! I know you're here!" She peered around and shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I guess you finally beat me." The girl feigning defeat spun on her heel and walked away. Below the pane, Beautifly stifled a laugh and flew a few inches forward. Suddenly, a rope of a yellow color wrapped around her petite abdomen. She was hung upside down in front of a smirking blond. "I guess that's twenty-one for me and zero for you. You want to play twenty-three out of forty-five?"

Beautifly shook her head as the girl untied her locks. She excitedly pointed to the outside view. The girl gazed, admiring the surrounding: around the tower was a steep, hulking, white canyon. There was only one way out, through a small crack at the base, barely visible from the tower's point of view. Cascading down the canyon wall was a waterfall, as clear as the sky. A babbling brook swept around the area, being as long as the girl's hair, which was now an amazing, seventy feet long. She sighed, "You know we can't do that, Mother would never let me. And besides, I need to start on my chores." She looked at the clock, realizing how furious Mother would be if she came home to a dirty home. She threw her hair into the air, landing it on a hook near the ceiling. She pulled and the skylight in the roof opened, revealing the bright sun.

_Seven-am, the usual morning lineup_

_Start on the chores and sweep 'til the floor's all clean_

She took a broom and swept around the room. She lifted her hair and brushed the dirt underneath it. She pushed the debris into a pan which Beautifly held and unfortunately brushed the brown particles into Beautifly's beloved face.

_Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up._

She tied sopping wet sponges to her bare feet and began to "skate" around the tower with a basket of filthy clothes on her arm. Occasionally, to push herself forward, she used a soap-soaked mop.

_Sweep again, and by then it's like seven-fifteen_

She glanced at clock with wide eyes. She leaned against the wall and blew at the strands of hair in front of her face. This was going to be a long day.

_And so I'll read a book_

She walked by the book shelf and picked a three-inch book of the works of Leonardo Da Vinci.

_Or maybe two or three_

She plopped a textbook about musical theory and another explaining the technicalities of zoology.

_I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery_

She suspended herself in the air with her hair with Beautifly floating next to her, holding a colorful palette. She brushed a new layer of scarlet red paint onto the dress of her self portrait. She sat on her hair, using it as a swing and spun around to look at the mural that was composed of the entire wall of the tower.

_I'll play guitar_

She lightly strummed at the wooden instrument, testing out different chords.

_And knit_

Using two needles, she fabricated a blue scarf that tightly wound around Beautifly.

_And cook and basically_

Eggs and bacon simmered on the cast-iron frying pan, cooking in the pork's scrumptious fat. She took the pan off the stove-top and dumped her breakfast on a plate. Looking up, her eyes stayed on a certain pair of curtains; they somehow seemed out of place. She stuck her thumb out of her fist and put her hand horizontally, then vertically, and then horizontally, visualizing the perfect painting.

_Just wonder when will my life begin?_

She finished her first meal of the day and dropped the porcelain plate in the washing basin. Skipping happily to the out-of-place curtains, she picked her art supplies along the way. Hopping with excitement, she pushed the curtains aside, ecstatic to see a bare wall. She plunked her thickest brush into a can of navy blue and brushed it across the wall.

_Then after lunch it's puzzles_

She and Beautifly each held a puzzle piece in hand, attempting to put this together. Beautifly quickly put her piece in the correct spot, though the girl had yet to do so.

_And darts_

She closed her eyes and threw the darts blindly and all landed perfectly into the bull's-eye. Eighteen years of practice paid off.

_And baking_

She reached deep within the oven and pulled out a plump apple pie.

_Paper mache_

She placed a large, white, exaggerated paper head on her on, promptly scaring her insect friend away.

_A bit of ballet and chess_

She pirouetted on her toe sticking her hand out. Her hair twisted around her thin body. She squeaked as her hair bond her body except for one free arm. Using that free hand, she pushed a white queen on a chess board, knocking over Beautifly's black king.

_Pottery _

She molded a lump of brown clay into a long, elongated vase as Beautifly used her proboscis to create intricate swirls.

_And ventriloquy_

She sat up straight on a chair with Beautifly on her lap. As she drank a glass of water, Beautifly squeaked out random noises.

_Candle making_

Pulling the string out from the bucket of water, she was somewhat delighted to see the candle had come alright. She looked around at the dozens of wax lights around the room and to Beautifly who dragging a candle far too big for her. She sighed and blew at her hair.

_Then I'll stretch_

She stood up straight and keeled over, touching her left toe with her right hand. She stood up straight again, then did the same with her left hand and right toe.

_Maybe sketch_

On the now navy blue wall, she began to draw, with a block of charcoal, the outline of her idealistic painting.

_Take a climb_

She placed her hair on one of the bars of wood stretched across the ceiling. She began to climb up the tresses.

_Sew a dress!_

Twirling around, Beautifly looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a miniaturized replica of May's scarlet red dress.

_And I'll reread the books_

_If I have time to spare_

With nothing left to do, she took the same three books from the book shelf with a bored expression. Da Vinci, Musical Theory and Zoology, three subjects she knew very well.

_I'll paint the walls some more_

_I'm sure there's room somewhere_

With a blank expression and palette and brush in hand, she stood, frozen, realizing that, in all three rooms of the tower, she had no more room for more paintings.

_And then I'll brush and brush and brush and brush my hair_

She brushed her hair over and over again with the same monotonous stroke, on each monotonous day.

_Stuck in the same place I've always been_

_And I'll keep wonderin' and wonderin'_

She ran around the room in circles, throwing her hair in every direction, creating a spiral pattern.

_And wonderin' and wonderin'_

She threw the remaining hair up and sang, "When will my life begin?" She looked at the almost finished painting. "And tomorrow night, lights will appear," the painting show the beautiful night sky, filled with yellow-pink lights, "just like they do on my birthday each year." Below the lights were trees, and on the tallest tree was a young blond girl, garbed in red, stretching her hand out, almost touching the sky…but not close enough, "What is it like, out there where they glow? Now that I'm older," she put one final stroke on the girl's hair, "Mother might just let me go..."

"Ma-ay," A lovely voice sang, "let down your ha-air!"

"Mother's here!" May gasped, "This is it! I'm going to ask her! I'm going to finally ask to take me to see the floating lights!" She lifted Beautifly off of her head, "Beautifly, stay hidden, Mother can't see you."

Beautifly nodded and clung onto the wall. May draped the curtains over the Pokemon and shouted, "Coming, Mother!"

She scurried to the sound of her mother's voice. Placing her hair on a large black hook on the top of the window, May gathered her long mane into a bundle and tossed it outside.

* * *

**Me: Ta-Da!**

**Drew: That's all?**

**Me: Shut up Draco**

**May: Yay! I get to sing a song! _When will my life begin?_  
**

**Me: I knew you'd like it.**

**Drew: Look at what you made, I have to be stuck with..._that..._for the rest of the day.**

**May: You're just serving Jelly because you don't have a song!**

**Drew: Jelly?**

**May: Yeah, Jelly? Jealous?**

**Drew: May, when do you ever _not_ use a food based saying?**

**May: Well-well- YOU'RE STILL JEALOUS!**

**Me: Actually, he does have two songs coming up**

**May: Dang it!**

**Me: But you have four! (Well, six if you include the speaking parts in two songs and eleven if you include the Healing Incantation which you sing six times)**

**May: HA!**

**Drew: grumblegrumblegrumblegrumble**

**May: Please support this fic and review**

**Me: And support this movie by watching it!**

**-splattermusic**

P.S. sorry for the long author's note, I'm home alone and bored


	3. Mother Knows Best, May

**Me: I'm back!**

**May: Where have you been? You've been gone for a few days.**

**Me: Homework, but now, IT'S WINTER BREAK!**

**Drew: Does that mean you'll actually get a life outside of school?**

***hits him a frying pan**

**Me: No! I have a life beyond academics! Besides, winter break mean more time with you guys (and who wouldn't want that!) Okay, let's cut the crap and go on with the fic.**

**May: Wait! Can I have the cookie now?**

**Me: You mean this cookie? (::)**

***May drools**

**Me: No, someone hasn't guessed who Karen was yet. I'll give you more hints: She's in a recent remake of a game for the nintendo DS, regarding her type...well, let's just say that looks can be deceiving, there is no gym of her type, she is the second strongest trainer of her region (before you finish the game) and she is the only female to specialize in her type.**

**Drew: No one's going to get it**

**Me: Shut up Draco  
I do not own Tangled or Pokemon**

**May: On with the fic!**

**-splattermusic  
**

* * *

**Mother. Knows. Best, May**

"Ma-ay, my dear, I'm not getting any younger down here!" Karen smiled as the billowing hair cascaded out the window and down the tower. The locks stopped falling, right before it touched the green grass below. Karen to the end and twisted it into a loop. May began to pull her up. Once to the top, Karen swung herself into the room and May heaved the rest of her hair from the hook. Karen dragged her daughter into a tight embrace, "Oh darling, I don't how you do that everyday without fail!" She pressed her hand against May's cheeks, "It looks absolutely tiring!"

May's chest heaved slowly. Between each inhalation, to catch her breath, she spoke, "Oh," _breathe_, "it's," _breathe_, "nothing."

With a single finger, her mother tapped lightly on her nose, "Then I don't know why it takes so long." May raised an eyebrow, giving an inquiring look. Her mother reassured, "Oh, stop, I'm just teasing you, you're so cute."

"Um, okay… Mother I want to talk to you about something," May began to speak, as her dear mother pulled her to the front mirror.

"May, what is wrong with this image?" Karen interrupted.

May furrowed her eyebrows, trying to find the mistake. All she saw was the reflection of herself and Mother Karen. Mother wore the same thing as always, an ankle-length dress that partially opened up at both sides to reveal her legs. The outfit was a bright yellow, lighter than May's hair. On her head was her usual bright, silver-blue hair and despite the color, it often made her look younger than usual. May was wearing her red dress, as always. It was slightly below knee-length. On top of her chest, was a thin, maroon corset. On her head was the usual tresses of golden hair and the chocolate-brown bangs that covered her forehead; on her face, the same sapphire eyes. On her feet was well, nothing. Living in a tower eliminated the need to wear shoes or socks. May's feet grew calloused enough to act as shoes anyways.

May pondered for a minute... what was wrong? She has the right clothes, the right hair, no shoes...

"Oh are you really that inattentive?" Mother Karen gasped, "Your bandanna May! You haven't gone a day in your life without it!"

May's jaw dropped a few inches. Could she really have forgotten that key accessory? May couldn't find a single day of her life where she did not wear the bandanna at least once. She quickly sprinted to her bedroom and shuffled through the piles of dirty dresses on her floor. Had she really been that busy this morning? After seconds of searching, May pulled out a red square of fabric. It had a a simplistic white rose symbol sewn on. She instinctively slapped it on her head and tied it into a knot. Somehow, it felt as if it was a part of her. May was determined to not forget it again.

When she jogged back to the main room, Karen grinned. "Aw, that's much better, my little Flower."

May sighed, "So, Mother, continuing on with what I meant to say..." Karen looked deeply into the mirror as if trying to find something. She stroked her neck and cheeks. Suddenly, she spotted a light, brown dot on her wrist: a liver spot.

"Um-um," Karen stammered, "May, my dear would you please sing Mummy a song; I'm feeling a bit peckish."

"Oh!" May exclaimed, "Of course Mother!" Following the recurring routine, May pulled out a grand, red velvet covered, wooden chair. She grabbed a brush and a stool so small, if May had sat down with her feet flat on the ground, it would've looked like she was in a fetal position. It was hard to believe that once, May's stubby legs would dangle over the edge. May sat with a plop and pulled Mother Karen with her. She dumped an armful of hair onto Mother Karen's lap, along with the brush, closed her eyes, and began to chant, "Flowergleamandglow-letyourpowershine-maketheclockreverse-bringbackwhatoncewasmine,"

"May," Karen shrieked, panicking, "wait! Slow down!"

She didn't listen, "healwhathasbeenhurt-changethefate'sdesign-savewhathasbeenlost," Karen rapidly began to brush, heavily heaving her chest up and down, "bringbackwhatoncewasmine!" With on last stroke, a golden puff burst from May's hair into Karen's face, leaving a younger, beautiful woman in its wake.

"May," Karen reprimanded, "I told you to not go so fast."

May scooted her stool next to her mother, making screeching sounds against the floor, "So, Mother, tomorrow's the big day and I want to ask you about something!"

"Oh?" Karen questioned, "What day is this?"

"Well, I'll go right out and say it: tomorrow's my birthday!" May squealed, leaning into her mother's personal bubble.

Karen pushed her back, "No, I specifically remember, your birthday was last year, silly girl."

May twiddled her thumbs, "That's sort of the crazy," she placed emphasis on that word, "thing about birthdays. They're kind of an annual thing. Anyhow, I wanted to ask you about the floating lights on my birthday. Maybe you could take me to see them this year."

Her mother raised an eyebrow while getting up from the chair, "Wait-what?"

"The floating lights!" May repeated only to be met with a blank stare...again. She groaned and hopped to her newest addition to her mural. The one she had just painting only an hour ago.

"I see," Karen realized, "you mean the stars. No, you can't see them in person honey, they're billions of miles away."

"No," May shook her head, "I charted stars before," she pointed to a graphed painting of various constellations: the Big Dipper, Orion and his Belt, Ursa Major, Ursa Minor, Scorpio, "and they're constant. But, these light only appear once a year, on my birthday. I can't help, but feel that somehow, they're made for me."

Karen sighed, rubbing her temple, "Everything always has to be about you, doesn't it?" May frowned, causing Karen to chuckle a bit. "I'm joking darling, don't take everything so seriously."

"So, please can I go?" May pleaded.

"You want to go outside?Why, May," Karen asked while waltzing to the window, which she promptly closed, "look at you, as fragile as a flower," she spun May in a circle, holding her hands, "Still, a little sapling, just a sprout," she tapped May's nose.

"You know why we stay up in this tower." Karen spread her arms out, indicating their abode.

"I know, but," May was interrupted.

"That's right! to keep you safe and sound, dear," she hugged May's long hair and rubbed it against her cheek...

"I guess I always knew this day was coming," she melodramatically placed the back of her hand to her forehead, closing er eyes and leaning back on the stair's banister, "knew that soon, you's want to leave the nest!" she put her hands together, flapping her palms back and forth, imitating a bird. "Soon, but not yet!"

"But-"

"Trust me pet," she held up her index finger, "Mother knows best." She elbowed a nearby wooden column, closing the skylight and erasing all the light of the room.

May scraped a match and placed the flame onto an unlit candle. From within the darkness, she could hear mother singing softly, "Mother knows best; listen to your mother. It's a scary world out there." May turned to see the looming figure of her mother. She shrieked a bit.

"Mother knows best," someone was tugging on May's hair, so, naturally, she tugged back, "On way or another, something will go wrong," May fell backwards into her mother's arms, in a circle of light,

"I swear!"

Karen dropped May to the floor as she scrambled to get up. "Ruffians, thugs!" _shriek_, "Poison ivy, quicksand," _gasp_. "Cannibals," Karen held a frying pan with one of May's childhood dolls sauteing inside, "and snakes," she put on a grim look, "the plague!"

"No!" screamed May.

"Yes," Karen slipped into the shadows once more. She surreptitiously used a mop to push May over, "Also large bugs," May fell on a crude, red painting of a grotesque man with serrated chompers, "men with pointy teeth," May looked over to see Karen with a brush in hand, "Stop! No more, you'll just upset me"

May sat in her own little shelter, having her hair wrapped completely around herself while she huddled near a singled candle light. "Mother's right here," Karen lifted her out of her cocoon, "Mother will protect you. Darling, here's what I suggest!" May ran and hugged her. Unexpectedly, the black robe slipped from "Mother's" shoulders to reveal that a mannequin had been there the entire time. May glanced to the staircase to find the exact woman she attempted to hug.

"Skip the drama, stay with Mama. Mother," her voice led to a raspy crescendo, "knows best," she spoke rather lightly. "Ha, ha, ha." He swung her robe, turning off all the candles in the room.

"Go ahead, get trampled by a rhino. Go ahead, get mugged and left for dead!" She held May in a tight embrace, "Me, I'm just your Mother, what do I know? I only bathed," she stuck out one finger out, "and changed," two, "and nursed you," three fingers.

"Go ahead and leave me, I deserve it!" she collapsed on the floor and feigned tears. May felt a twinge of regret in the back of her mind, "Let me die alone here, be my guest. When it's too late, you'll see, just wait. Mother knows best."

May lit more candles, while her Mom trailed behind her, quite giddily putting out each light with a pinch of her finger, "Mother knows best; take it from your mumsy. On your own, you won't survive."

She pushed May in front of the mirror and pointed out several flaw's in the teenager's appearance, "Sloppy, under dressed," she pointed to May's bare feet, "immature, clumsy," Karen pulled the rug underneath's May's feet away, causing her to fall down. "Please, they'll eat you up alive!" She rolled May like a sushi roll across the room, trapping her in her own hair.

She pulled May to her feet, "Gullible! Naive! Positively grubby! Ditzy and a bit, well, hm, vague! Plus, I believe," Karen patted May's cheeks, "getting kind of chubby. I just saying," she grabbed May's  
head into a hug, swaying back and forth, "cause I love you!"

She stepped backwards into the blackness. "Mother understands, Mother's here to help you." She stepped once more, into the light, "All I have is one request!"

May sighed in relief and ran blindly to hug her mother. "Maybella?"

May cringed at the name, Mother had only used it when she was either angry, serious, sad, or all three. "Yes, Mother?"

Karen deepened her voice and furrowed her eyebrows, "Don't ever ask to leave this tower again."

May looked at her feet and shifted in place, "Yes..." her thoughts returned to the floating lights, "Mother."

Karen cupped her daughter's chin in her hands, "I love you very much, dear"

"I love you more."

"I love you most," she kissed her golden hair, "don't forget it! You'll regret it, Mother knows best." Karen sauntered up to her own room, leaving May, lost in deep thought.

Unknown to them, at the same exact time, the heist of the century was beginning to take place.

* * *

**Drew: Where was I? Where was I? You said I was going to be in this chapter.**

**Me: Noooooo, I said this chapter or the next. Don't worry, you'll be the star of the next chapter**

**Drew: Naturally**

**Me: Along with the co-star oooooooooooooof...(drumroll)... RAPIDASH! The cop horse who acts like an Arcanine**

**May: Yay! Maximus is coming.**

**Drew: That is just idiotic, making Rapidash Maximus? Is that all you can think of?  
**

**Me: No, I'm just to lazy to think anymore.  
Anyways, thanks for the kind reviews and I am really glad that so many of you guys have story alerted this! I'm flattered, really. This is currently (according to my story traffics) my most popular story. Please review though.**

**Oh, and some things may be a bit different from the movie itself, though the main storyline will stay the same, I'll add a few new scenes here and there.**

**-splattermusic  
**


	4. Dead or Alive

**Me: Hi again! And Merry Christmas!**

**May: Where were you? It has been over a week!**

**Me: I know, I was just so busy with my boat load of projects and parties**

**Drew: Gasp! She has a life outside of the internet and school!**

**Me: Haha, very funny**

**May: Really? I thought it was kind of mean**

**Drew: She was sarcastic**

**May: Oh**

**Me: Anyways... someone finally found out who Karen is... splitheart1120! Here is your cookie (::) and here is a waffle for the second person to know who she is, sunsets mean nothing! Here is your waffle #  
I know these are lame prizes but it's all I've got!**

**May: And who's Karen?**

**Me: Karen is the fourth member of the Johto Elite Four. She specializes in dark types and is a member of Team Rocket in the manga**

**May: On with the fic!**

**Drew: splattermusic does not own Pokemon or Tangled**

**Me: R&R**

**-splattermusic  
**

* * *

**Dead or Alive**

Ask anyone in the street about the crown of the lost princess. The three words that describe this diadem are of the following, and I quote from the commoners of Petalburg, "Beautiful, priceless, and steal-proof." Well, two out of three isn't bad.

* * *

A green-haired man hopped his way across the maroon rooftops of a large castle. Behind him was a shaggy, blue-haired man, a Meowth, and a red-haired woman stumbling to keep up. They barely made a sound, except for the occasional sliding of their leather boots. They were about to take another step until the green man stuck his arm out, stopping the other two from advancing any further. He brought a finger to his lips and pointed downwards. The trio leaned over the roof to see a royal guard stationed on a balcony. The green man reached out for the brown bag at his side.

The blue-haired man scoffed. "Nice man-purse, Draco."

He glared at him. "It's not a man-purse, James. It's called a satchel. Every adventurer, treasure hunter, and thief has one."

The red-haired woman rolled her eyes and checked her nails, even though they were concealed by black gloves. "It doesn't matter, Stallion. Let's get on with the mission and steal the crown already. I'm getting bored."

"Meow," agreed the cream cat.

"Trust me," Draco smirked, "I know what I'm doing. You guys didn't hire me for nothing." He took an old, wooden sling-shot from the satchel, along with a coin-sized pebble. He placed the stone into the leather cup of the projectile weapon, pulled back, and released. The pebble flew from Draco's hand and landed on the back of the guard's head. He grunted a bit, before falling to ground. Draco laughed. "And to think, if it weren't for me, you would've taken one step, got spotted and sent to jail before you could say 'Arceus forbid'."

The Meowth began to hiss, with its back stretching into an arch. James nodded. "Meowth's right, we need to keep moving," he motioned to the red-haired woman, "come on, Jessie."

"I still can't believe that you can actually understand that hairball."

"I still can't believe that you actually like your hair," Jessie rebounded

Draco smirked and combed his fingers through the previously mentioned hair. "Hey, you may not like it, but I've got a pub full of one night stands that beg to differ. Of course, you guys probably can't remember what one night stands are like, being married and all." He paused, "Actually, I doubt you guys have even been in a bed with someone before you met each other."

The Meowth curled its lips menacingly, and hissed. Draco held his hands up, "Fine, fine, you win."

They continued to scale the palace roofs until they reached a certain point. James exclaimed, "I've found it!"

Draco and Jessie jogged over to James, discovering a skylight directly above the throne room and two dozen guards. In the middle of the grand room was a pedestal with a red pillow and tiara on top. Draco stifled his laughter, it was almost too easy. Of course, almost nobody had his skill and the Rocket Trio's resources.

Jessie giggled to herself, "Now Stallion, as James lifts the skylight, I'll drop you down, with a rope around your waist, of course. And then..." she looked around, "Stallion? Stallion, what are you doing?"

The chauvinistic thief was currently leaning on a gargoyle the shape of a squatting Slaking. He sighed. "I can get used to a view like this," the palace was on an island in the middle of a large, crystalline lake. The water was a bright blue, shimmering in the sunlight. The surrounding forest was a dark green, beautifully contrasting with the kingdom's bright colors.

"Draco..." James began.

Draco held up his index finger. "Wait..." he clasped his hands together, "yup, I'm used to it. Guys, want a castle. And not one those old, haunted ones in the middle of forest. Those are depressing. I'm thinking about one on an island, always sunny, nothing to bother me."

Jessie snickered at the idea, "Finish this job, and you'll get enough money to buy that dream castle," she held out a braided piece of braided rope, "Now let's at least finish this."

While tying the rope around his waist, Draco continued, "I mean, can't you imagine me, surrounded by women, lying on a beach, with piles of money as green as my hair and my own great, big castle? I mean, I certainly can."

Meowth rolled its eyes and swung its paw at Draco's leg. "Hey! You stupid fur ball, mind the leather boot. You have no idea how much money I had to work for to get this!"

James raised an eyebrow. "Work?"

"Stealing is considered work," Draco explained, "you have to run, duck, dodge, and coordinate. Even thinking about it hurts my muscles."

Jessie scoffed, "Then you'll be sore in the morning after this."

"Do you always have to laugh before replying to my comments?" Draco asked. He was met with silence. "I guess so." He looked down at his waist; the rope was tight enough.

Draco looked down at the skylight. He smirked at his reflection and fixed his hair. He pulled on the handle on the glass, opening the skylight. Before crawling down the skylight, Draco flicked his hair, and leaped down. Jessie and James carefully let the rope slide through their fists, gently letting Draco close enough to the crown. Draco reached out and grabbed the jeweled headpiece. He placed it into his satchel, leaving a rose in its place.

Suddenly, a guard sneezed. Draco chuckled. "Gesundheit."

The guard sniffled and replied, "Thanks... waitaminute." The guard swerved on his heel and looked up, spotting the retreating image of Draco Stallion being pulled up to the skylight. "Wait! Stop!" the guard commanded.

Draco burst out laughing. "Yeah, like I'll listen to you," he commented sarcastically.

The guard grabbed rose and ripped its bud off. "STALLION!"

Draco didn't bother to stay and listen to his name. After all, he's been hearing his name shouted like that his whole thieving life. The trio and cat creature slid down the rooftops, occasionally chipping off the shingles. They weren't careful in any way; after all, they were already caught.

Once at the end of an awning, all four jumped off, though Draco preferred his jump with a double flip in the air. Jessie rolled her eyes. "Was that really necessary?"

Draco scoffed and flicked his bangs off his face. "Absolutely," he looked up to see the Rocket Trio already running out of the kingdom and to the woods, "aw, that's not fair, you guys got a head start!" He clicked his tongue to create a tsk sound several times and ran after them.

Their boots clicked against the cobblestone as the villagers of Petalburg occasionally poked their heads out of their one-room homes. Draco laughed audibly enough for the commoners to hear. He raised his satchel high in the air. "Oh the things we've seen, the things we've done today, and it's only eight in the morning! Gentlemen," Jessie grumbled a bit, "this is a very good day!"

They ran into the forest, hiding beneath the foliage, though their running did not stop there. They sloshed around the broken twigs and leaves and slippery mud. Jessie lifted her foot and hobbled around. "Yuck, I'm getting mud all over my new shoes. I just stole these last week!"

Draco continued to run. Turning his head, he called to her, "Jess, it doesn't matter! Those guards are hot on our trail."

The sound of Rapidash hooves made a roaring thud against the ground. Jessie nodded and dropped her foot. They anxiously ran, knowing that the palace guards wouldn't hesitate to take advantage of any time they wasted. Of course, that didn't stop Draco from bearing bad news.

The green-haired thief caught a glimpse of two wanted posters, posted on an oak. He skidded to a stop and ripped the parchment from the tree. He shook his head back and forth, gluing his eyes to the paper like an ant in honey. "Oh no, this is bad. This is really, really bad!"

Jessie and James stopped and hyperventilated. "What," James breathed out, "is wrong?"

Draco turned the poster for them to see. "They just can't get my nose right!" The poster read "Wanted: Draco Stallion. Dead or Alive" and true to his words, Draco's image had nearly been perfect, save for the nose. The bridge of the nose seemed to dent out, like a hill.

Jessie rolled her eyes. "As you said, Stallion: it doesn't matter."

Draco pointed to a brown poster on the tree, labeled, "Wanted: Rocket Trio. Made up of Jessie, James and Meowth. Wanted dead or alive." He laughed. "That's easy for you to say," he keeled over, taking another look at the Rocket Trio poster, "you guys look amazing!"

Jessie scoffed and grabbed Draco by the collar. "Let's go..."

The guards were visible. Their scarlet-red clothing stood out from the forest like a sore thumb. Each of them were mounted on a blazing Rapidash. Though the lead Rapidash's flames were the largest and it had a kind of fire in its eyes. Draco stuffed his wanted poster into his satchel, along with the stolen crown, and, once again, began to run.

He slipped a bit in the muck. Jessie didn't bother to help and Meowth passed by without a second glance, while James yanked him by his arm up to his feet. _'If it weren't for the crown, no doubt that he would've helped me to the guards,'_ Draco thought.

Suddenly, they reached a large, semi-circular area, with white, rock cliffs, at least twenty feet high. It was a dead end. Draco sighed and turned to Jessie and James. "Boost me up."

Jessie and James looked at one another. James frowned and ordered, "Give us the satchel, grass-head."

Draco put a hand to his heart and gulped. "After all this, after all we've been through, you still don't trust me?" Silence. He frowned. "Ouch, that hurts." He sighed and dropped the satchel on Meowth's head, causing the feline to hiss uncontrollably.

James stood on top of Jessie's shoulders with the satchel across his chest. As Draco climbed up, he stepped upon each of their faces. "Watch it, pretty boy!" Jessie complained.

Draco looked down, "Do you want to escape going to jail?" she grumbled, "I thought so."

Once at the top of the cliff, Draco looked down and saw James with his hand stretched out. "Now, help us up."

Draco shook his head. "Sorry ladies," he lifted his arm, revealing a familiar, leather satchel in hand, "my hands are quite full." He tossed the bag few inches in the air, caught again, and darted off.

James gasped and felt around his torso. He found a red rose tucked into his belt. "STALLION!" he yelled in fury.

"Ah," Draco sighed, as he ran in any direction, "once I get my castle, hearing my name called like that will be the number one thing I'll miss."

Draco's ears perked up a bit. The sound of thunder hit his ears. Was it raining? No, Draco looked up the sky, it was a clear, blue color, without a hint of white or grey. He looked over his shoulder and spotted the red-clothed cavalcade. The captain of the guards commanded, "Retrieve that bag at all costs!"

"Yes, sir!" the horsemen replied.

The lead Rapidash seemed to whinny out the same commands, to which the other Rapidash nayed out a "Yes, sir!"

Draco dodged behind tree trunks, roots and bushes. Carefully, one-by-one, he out-maneuvered each guard. He vaulted over a high wall of green tree trunks stacked upon each other. All the Rapidash panicked and halted, while the lead Rapidash and its owner were the only ones skilled and bold enough to keep up the pursuit.

Draco quickly grabbed a random vine, hanging from a rotting tree. He ran and jumped off the ground, swinging himself in a full three-sixty degree angle, he swung around, back behind the captain and kicked him off his steed. The vine, then, snapped and Draco landed on the Rapidash. He took the reigns and snapped his wrists, signaling the fire-horse to speed up. "Hya!"

The Rapidash stopped dead in its tracks. It turned its head and glared at the wanted thief. Draco frowned and kicked the horse's side. "Forward, horsie," he commanded, "go." He kicked again. "Gooooo."

The Rapidash set its red eyes on the satchel. It snapped its teeth for the bag, but Draco pulled it out of the way. "No," he chastised, "bad fire horse, this is _my_ satchel" It snapped again. "No." And again, "No!" The Rapidash didn't listen as it ran in a circle, attempting to catch the satchel. The scene reminisced of a dog chasing its tail.

All of a sudden, the satchel flew out of Draco's hand and onto the branch of a fallen tree. The tree stretched out, over a cliff. Draco and the Rapidash looked at each other, and then made a mad dash for it. Draco tackled the Rapidash, got up, and ran to the tree branch. Rapidash got to its feet and did the same to Draco.

"Get off, you insane pokemon!" He jumped on Rapidash's neck, desperately keeping it away from the crown. Rapidash flicked its head, throwing Draco off and onto the branch. He nearly fell off the branch, when he instinctively held onto the wood. His body dangled over the cliff.

He looked sideways over to the satchel. It began to, slowly, slip off of the single twig holding it. Draco gasped and began to move across the suspended log. He moved as if he was on a sideways monkey bar.

Rapidash snorted and stomped onto the log, hoping that Draco would lose his grip and fall to his death. With one final step, Draco let go of the branch as did the satchel.

Fortunately for Draco, he expertly regained his hold on the wood and satchel. He flaunted the bag into the Rapidash's face. "Ah-ha!"

_Crack!_

Draco and Rapidash stared at one another. The branch broke off and hurdled down below, with the opposing duo on it.

Draco screamed, while Rapidash whinnied. Once the bottom of the cliff was visible, Draco jumped off and onto the tree tops, leaving Rapidash behind.

Rapidash, luckily, landed on a large, moss-covered hill. It landed softly and slid to a stop. Immediately, it put its snout to the ground and began to sniff. It passed by a wall of ivy, stopped, looked around, and continued sniffing.

Behind the ivy wall was a long, dark cave, and a certain green-haired thief.

Draco sighed and ran to the end of the cave. He spotted a dot of light. He smiled and jogged towards.

Soon, the light revealed itself to be an exit from the rock cavern. Once outside, he stopped and stared in awe. It was a large area, complete with a babbling, crystal clear creek and unbelievably, tall, and beautiful, white cliffs surrounded the place. Though Draco didn't focus on any of those things, as a gigantic tower dominated his vision of sight. It was white, had a purple room and one window. Ivy randomly coated the walls. The structure resembled a bishop piece in chess. Strangely, there was a small, black hook near the window.

Draco smiled to himself. "Destiny must love me today. I've got a crown and my own tower!" He clapped his hands together, "Draco Stallion, this is your lucky day."

He peered around the tower's base, trying to find any way to get to the top. After finding nothing, he shrugged his shoulders and reached into his satchel. He brought out a two arrows and struck them between the white stones that the tower was made of. And with that, he began to climb. Grunting a bit, Draco stopped midway to rest. His forehead grew beads of sweat and his arms grew sore. Being determined, as always, he kept going.

Once at the top, he pushed back the blinds that blocked the window and got in. He looked around in curiosity. He put his hand to his chin. The tower didn't seem abandoned. If anything, it was quite the opposite. The walls were full of life and covered with painted murals. Many of them were of a blond girl with long, long hair.

On the floor were many activities, such as a painting set, puzzles, a guitar, among other things. Draco sighed and looked into his satchel. "Finally," he spoke, "alone at-"

_Klang!_ Something hit him on the back of his head and he was out cold.

* * *

**Drew: I like this chapter, no singing and it has me as the star**

**May: But I like the singing**

**Me: Remember, constructive criticism is wanted and so are other reviews**

**Drew: And there is a lot to critisize**

**Me: Shut it! And if anyone wants to do some fan-art for this fic, they're more than welcome to. I already made a picture of May, Draco, Rapidash, and Beautifly but my scanner needs to get fixed. Oh and I have a poll on my profile, so check it out if you get the chance. Oh and I finally reached my dream, I got over fifteen reviews! Thank you so much! Now, I've got to finish this story  
**

**May: R&R!**

**-splattermusic  
**


	5. A Life Changing Proposition

**Me: Happy New Year!**

**May: 2011, yay!**

**Drew: It's just another year, why get so crazy?**

**Me: It's not just another year. And Happy Birthday, to my cousin Colin!**

**May: Happy B-Day Colin!**

**Me: So, get ready, because it's the chapter May and Draco finally meet! To be honest, this chapter wasn't as fun to write as the other ones. And I found out that about 300 people read my first chapter but only 100 bothered to read the other chapters. (At least it didn't go even more downhill)**

**Drew: Maybe it's because your story is just too boring!**

**May: No, it isn't!**

**Me: Well, it is basically the plot line of a movie a lot of people have seen already, just with different characters. Oh well, on with the fic! (and remember, I have a poll, please check it out)  
splattermusic does not own Pokemon or Tangled**

**-splattermusic  
**

_

* * *

_

**A Life Changing Proposition**

_Klang!_ May held her frying tightly in her fist. She ran as fast as she could behind the mannequin she used to make all her clothes. She brought the pan up to her chest and began to hyperventilate. Peering over the mannequin, she realized the intruder was unconscious. She tip-toed over the motionless man.

May looked over to Beautifly, who pointed to Mother Karen's crude painting of a man with pointy teeth. May frowned and brought the pan to the man's face. She slowly used it to lift his upper lip. To her surprise, his teeth weren't pointy at all. They were straight like building blocks, all perfectly lined up. They were also white, like the color of cotton.

May used her pan to flick the man's green hair out of his face. She stared, her arms loosened, and her mouth slightly opened. She had never seen a man before. The only other person she has ever met was her own mother. Karen had always described men as filthy creatures, plaguing the world only to harm innocent children and perform unspeakable crimes against women. She looked at him one more time. "Could he really be that bad?" she asked Beautifly.

He wore a dark purple vest on top of a black, button-up shirt. The shirt's sleeves had been rolled up to his elbows; it revealed half of his muscular arms. He had dark blue pants, the color of the night sky; though it was obvious the pants once had been much darker. May deduced that he had worn these pair of pants out, so the color faded away. At his side was a leather bag, which seemed to be stuffed with something. He was rather handsome, of course, May wouldn't really know whether he was handsome or not.

Suddenly, the man's emerald eyes shot open and he gasped out, "Who the-" _Klang!_

May brought down her cast-iron pan again, knocking him out one more time. She fell to the ground on her butt. She dropped the pan and gritted her teeth. She put her hands to the bandanna on her head. "Beautifly, what should I do?" she desperately inquired, "How am I going to explain this to Mother when she gets home from the market?" She pointed to the man. "What am I going to do with him?"

Beautifly flew over to the wardrobe closet near the mirror. She used her proboscis to indicate to the doors. May nodded. "That's a good idea, Beautifly."

She opened the doors of the wardrobe and pushed on his legs leading him towards the closet. Unfortunately, instead of going into the closet, his head went underneath it. May winced as if she was the one who actually got hurt. She blew her chocolate bangs from out of her face.

May tied her hair around his waist and hung him by the rafters above. She pushed him, as if he was on a swing, and he landed directly into the closet. May immediately closed the doors behind him. She pulled on her hair, attempting to take it out of her closet, but it wouldn't budge. She sighed and opened the closet door.

The man's unconscious body abruptly fell her. May stumbled a bit, before adjusting herself to his weight. She, then, pushed up at him, shoving him into the closet again. This caused him to fall once more. She huffed, and then pushed again. This time, May closed the doors behind him.

She turned around and picked up her frying pan. She pointed the cast-iron culinary utensil at the wardrobe and placed a leaned chair underneath the door handles. She began to rapidly breathe in and out. "I've got a person in my closet." She laughed and looked in the mirror. "I've got a person in my closet!" she shouted a bit too excitedly.

She chuckled and spun the pan around her finger by the handle. "Too weak for the outside world, eh, Mother? Tell that to my frying pan." As the pan spun on her finger and hit the side of her head. "Ouch," she murmured, rubbing her temple.

"Beautifly-beau"

May looked to her pet. The insect-like pokemon was sitting on the satchel. The leather bag was still lying on the floor. She curiously held the bag up. It was beat up, full of scratches and it was either to color of dirt or so caked in it that May couldn't see the original color.

She opened it to reveal a jeweled crown. "Hm," she pondered aloud, "I wonder what it is."

May placed the satchel on the floor and examined the strange object. "I think you're supposed to wear it. But where?"

She put it on her arm and raised an eyebrow to Beautifly. Beautifly shook its head. May placed it on her head and stared at herself in the mirror. Beautifly also stared, then shook her head again. May looked at herself. "Wait, I think this is supposed to be on your head. It looks..." she paused, searching for the right word, "...familiar."

With the tiara still on her head, she reached into the satchel for more interesting things. She pulled out a piece of paper. She read the words aloud, "Draco Stallion: Wanted Dead or Alive," she looked at Beautifly, "Draco Stallion?" she asked, "I wonder if that's the green-haired man's name." She scoffed. "If it is, it sounds ridiculous. I doubt that's even a real name."

"Ma-ay, let down your ha-ir!" a voice sang out from outside.

May tensed up and dropped everything in her hand. "It's Mother!" She took off the diadem and stuffed it into the satchel. She took the bag and dropped it into the vase she had made with Beautifly that morning. "Coming," May shouted, "in a minute!"

Beautifly zoomed to May's room to hide as May pushed opened the window. She placed her hair on the black hook and tossed it out the window. At the bottom of he tower, Karen waited patiently for he beloved daughter's golden locks to tumble down. When they arrived, Karen looped the end and placed her foot in like a horse's stirrup. May strained as she tried to pull her up. Karen shouted mid-way up, "May! I have a big surprise for you!"

May gritted her teeth and laughed through its cracks. "Oh," she looked at the wardrobe closet, "I have a surprise too!"

Karen shook her head. "No, mine is bigger!"

May spoke to herself, "I really doubt that."

Karen still heard. "What was that?"

"Nothing!"

Once at the top, Karen hopped through the window and past May. Her face was young and glowing, which clearly stated that a song from May was not needed at the time. "Guess what I found at the market?" she held up a hand-woven basket of hazelnuts, "We're having hazelnut soup, your favorite! Oh May, how are you doing?" she asked, "You know I hate leaving you alone right after we have a fight."

May heaved in and out, obviously tired from the laborious, yet daily, strain of pulling her mother up to the window. She spoke, "Oh, it's all right. So, Mother, I was thinking about the floating lights."

"I hope we're not still talking about that."

May's hand was reaching for the chair that leaned against the closet. "I know, but you know how you said I couldn't take care of my self? Well-"

"May, we're done talking about this." Karen voice dripped with frustration; her hands gripped tightly on a handful of hazelnuts.

May didn't notice this and continued talking, her hand was on the chair, ready to pull it away, "I know, but I have a really good feeling you might-"

Karen threw the handful of nuts onto the ground. She shouted, "Enough with the lights Maybella!" May gasped at the sound of the name. "You are not leaving this tower, EVER!"

May gulped and lifted her hand off the chair; she looked down, her bangs masking her blue eyes. Karen sighed and collapsed into a couch. "Great," she said to herself, though audible enough for May to hear, "now I'm the bad guy. I never thought it would end up like this. You know I hate saying 'Maybella'" she spat the name out as if it were a rotten fruit.

May held her hands together. She still looked at her bare feet. "I just wanted to ask for something:..."

Karen groaned and softly pinched the bridge of her nose. "What is it?"

May stopped to think. "...new paint? I really want that white paint you made out of seashells for me."

Karen sighed. "May, you know the only kingdoms that have those seashells in the country of Hoenn are Lilycove, Mossdeep, Pacifidlog and Sootopolis. Lillycove will at least take me a week by Rapidash and we don't have a Rapidash so..." she trailed off and looked at her daughter. May stopped looking at her feet and stared with pleading, sea-blue eyes. Karen could never resist those eyes.

May shrugged her shoulders, "I know it's a long journey, but I thought it might be better than seeing the," she hesitated, "stars."

She got up from the couch and walked over to May. She cupped May's cheeks and kissed her on the forehead. "Are you sure you can handle yourself for a week?"

May reassuringly nodded. Karen smiled and traced her hand across May chin. "Aw, I love you so much, my flower."

"I love you more."

"I love you most. You promise you won't be up to no good?" Karen questioned, raising an eyebrow.

May half-smiled. "I promise, Mother."

May placed her hair on the black hook again and threw it out the window. Karen held on, and slid down the golden locks. Karen walked towards a cave, the only exit to the outside world, and before leaving, she turned and waved goodbye. And May waved back.

Immediately, after Karen left, May ran to the closet and removed the chair. Beautifly flew from May's room, to May's shoulder. May stationed herself behind her mannequin and tossed her hair to the wardrobe, hoping it would get caught in the handle. The hair acted like a rope and looped itself around the handle. May exhaled and pulled.

The closet door opened and Draco Stallion fell out with a thud on his face. He straightened out on the floor and May picked him up. She grunted a bit, he was heavier than she expected. Karen was definitely lighter than him. May heaved him into a nearby chair. She keeled over, panting, and she looked up at Beautifly. "This guy's wanted, Beautifly! He could be a burglar, or a thief, or," she gasped and shot upright, covering her mouth, "a murderer!" She began to tie her hair around Draco, binding him tightly to the chair he was sitting on. "We need to tie him up, in case he wakes up!"

Once properly tied up, May hid in the shadows while Beautifly sat on Draco's shoulder. She tried to wake him up, so she promptly slapped him, and then cowered. Draco still sat there, unconscious. Getting angry, Beautifly shot a string shot at Draco's ear. His eyes snapped open and he shrieked. Beautifly fell off, from his sudden reaction.

Draco peered around, eyes darting back and forth. He struggled underneath bounds that tied him. He looked down, the bounds were soft, too soft to be rope and they were golden yellow. He thought aloud, "Is this...hair?"

May peeped out, stuttering a bit, "It-it's n-no use struggling."

"Who's there?" Draco shouted.

May stepped into the light. Draco stared at her. She was not who he had expected his captor to be. She wore a red dress. The golden hair that tied Draco seemed to have originated from her scalp. She held several strands of it in one hand and a frying pan in the other. After staring at her hair, he looked at her bandanna; it was red with a simple, white, rose symbol. _'What would a citizen of Petalburg be doing here?'_ he pondered in his mind.

She lifted the frying pan up, pointing it menacingly at him. "I'm not scared of you. What are you doing here?"

Draco cleared his throat, and then spoke in his best old English, "I know not where you're from, or how I came to be here, but may I say... hi." He gave a lopsided grin at the last word.

She stuck the frying pan closer to his face. "What are you doing here, Draco Stallion?"

Draco raised his eyebrow. "Wait, how do you know my name?"

"I-it doesn't matter. So, what do want to do with my hair, huh? Cut it? Sell it? Use it for yourself?" From the looks of his many scars, May could tell he would need it.

"Look, I'm not here for your hair," Drew explained.

May lowered her pan. "You're not?"

"No!" Drew nearly shouted, "All I want to do with your hair is to get out of it," he rocked back and forth, trying to get of the chair, "literally! Why would I want your hair? Why would anyone want your hair?"

May held her pan up with both hands again, "So, how did you come to find my tower?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Look, Blondie."

"It's May," May corrected.

"Whatever; I was being was being chased after and I found your tower and I climbed it, so-" his eyes widened and he frantically searched around the room. "Where is my satchel?"

May crossed her arms. "I've hidden it where no one can find it."

Drew looked sideways at a nearby pot. "It's in that pot, isn't it?"

_Klang!_

Draco shrieked and woke up with odd webbing in his ear. He stared at Beautifly while rubbing his ear into his shoulder. "Will you stop that?"

May huffed and smiled. "Now I've hidden it, and there is no way you can find it! And, while your where asleep, I talked to my Beautifly," Draco raised his eyebrow at the statement, "and I'm prepared to make a deal. Turn this way."

She walked around and pulled her hair. The chair Draco sat in spun and fell over. "No!" Draco shouted and his face smashed against the floor.

May walked up to a pair of curtains and pulled them away, revealing the painting she had just created this morning. "See these lights?"

Draco recognized them. He asked in a nasally voice, "You mean the floating lanterns the kingdom releases every year for the lost princess?"

May smiled and whispered to herself, "I knew they weren't stars." She spoke in a louder voice, "I want you to take me to them. Take me to this 'kingdom', guide me, and bring me back home. Then, and only then, I will give you your satchel."

Draco pushed with his hands on the floor and landed on his side. He shook his head. "No can do, Petalburg and I are not 'simpatico' at the moment."

May lifted his chair up to its upright position. "I don't know what brought you here, be it destiny, fate-"

Draco interrupted, "A horse."

She pulled on her hair and he leaned forward, ready to fall, when she stopped it with her arm. "Listen, you can tear this tower brick by brick, stone by stone! But, even then, you still won't find your satchel, I promise you. And when I promise something, I never break it." Draco looked at her, feeling as if she was lying. "Never."

Draco sighed. "I didn't to resort to this, but you leave me no choice, here comes the 'smirk'." He jerked his head, flipping his hair, and he smiled a handsome smirk. May had no reaction of course, expect for surprise. Still smirking, Draco admitted, "This is kind of an off day for me; this isn't really the reaction I get when I show girls the 'smirk'." An awkward silence passed between them before Draco finally agreed, "Fine, I'll take you."

Excitement built up in May she let go of Draco's chair. "Really?"

"No, not again!" Draco fell to the ground.

May winced. "Oops."

"You broke my 'smirk'."

* * *

**Me: Yeah, I wasn't a fan of this chap**

**May: Why not?**

**Me: Shrug**

**Drew: Can't we just continue on?**

**Me: Sure. Oh and I drew a picture of May, Draco, Beautifly and Rapidash. My scanner isn't working, so I'll have to wait a while before uploading it on deviantart. If anyone wants to draw a picture for this story, I'll be glad you did.**

**-splattermusic  
**


	6. My Life has Begun

**Me: OH MY GOD! Two months! I'm really sorry I kept you guys waiting this long. As you can probably tell, the times I update are pretty discombobulated. Mostly because I'm lazy and secondly, I've been busy painting and doing work for Science Olympiad.**

**Drew: I knew it, you were lazy!**

**Me: I know! I get it from my dad**

**May: You mean the man who sleeps on the couch every day?**

**Me: Yup, good old dad. Well, I've finished the pictures I've drawn for this fic and I'll post the link on my profile. And remember, I have a poll! And read my other stories!**

**Drew: tsk, tsk, shameless self-promotion!**

**Me: Hey! Oh well, I don't own Tangled or Pokemon. Read and Review! I don't want this to be like Katzen Blut! (shoves the failure fic in the corner)**

**May: On with the fic!**

**-splattermusic  
**

* * *

May released the thief from her locks and he swerved his head back and forth. May scoffed. "You'll never find your precious satchel. Ever."

"Okay," Draco crossed his arms and stood up. He shifted his weight to one leg, bending the other, "what do I have to do to get out of this deal?"

May rolled her eyes. "Take me to see the floating light; I thought we discussed this already."

Draco put and a smirk and leaned towards her. "Yeah, but that's not the only thing that'll get me out of it, right?"

May put on a questioned look, as if she didn't get what he was saying. "No, it's the only way."

He leaned in closer. "Okay, how about we roll around in the hay, get a bedroom and make it lickety split, and I'm free to go, hm?"

"Wait, what? What are you talking about?"

Draco blinked his eyes. He uncrossed his arms and stared unbelievably at her. "You mean... you don't know?"

May slowly shook her head left and right. Draco sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Alright, alright, I guess I have no choice." He headed towards the window, taking his two arrows from the floor. He turned around. "Are you sure you don't kn-"

"Yes," May interrupted.

Draco leaped out, striking his arrows against the tower. He looked through the window. "You coming?" he asked.

May anxiously nodded, putting her hair on the black hook and frying pan under her arms. She stared out the window; she was terrified, yet excited. She glanced below her feet, to the ground below. Draco was already halfway down, striking the arrows into the tower to keep him from falling down.

"Look at the world, so close and I'm half-way to it. Look at it all, so big, do I even dare?" she asked nervously. "Look at me; there at last," she looked back to her lantern painting, "I just have to do it. Should I?" she stared at the painting and saw herself yearning, no, craving for something more in her life. "No, here I go!"

May looked to Beautifly for reassurance. Once the pokemon nodded, May leaped out the window, holding onto her golden locks. Draco pressed himself against the tower as she slid past him. She spun around, obviously enjoying the adrenaline rush, until she reached the ground.

Just a few inches above the grass below, she precariously hung. Her sapphire eyes grew with amazement. Thoughts raced throughout her head, _"What would it feel like? What would Mother think?_ _What would I think?" _

She carefully touched the ground with her toe. A spark of excitement spread throughout her body. She, then, placed her whole foot on the ground, then her other foot. Her toes squirmed, feeling the grass for the first time. The dew and dirt felt cool underneath her calloused feet. She slipped down to the ground, chest facing down. She crossed her arms in front of her face and placed her head on her hands. "Just smell the grass, the dirt, just like I'd dreamed they'd be."

She admired a nearby daisy, the simple, delicate plant bent in the breeze. "Just feel the summer breeze," she stood up and let the warm, soft wind brush against her body, "the way it's calling me."

May twirled around and stepped into something cold, and soothing. She looked down to see a stream flowing past her feet. "For the first time ever, I'm completely free!" She bent down, scooped the liquid into her hand and tossed it over her head.

She scanned the area until her eyes rested upon a large, black hole, a cave, the exit. The long-haired maiden subconsciously started to walk towards it. "I could go running," she walked a bit faster, "and racing," and faster, "and dancing," she began to run, "chasing," she ran through the cave, "hair flying, heart pounding, splashing and reeling and finally feeling," May sprinted out of the pitch black cave, through the ivy green wall, hair trailing behind, "now's when my life begins!"

Starlys and Pidgeys flew from nearby trees as May spread her arms out, closing her eyes and ending her song. She hugged herself, unable to contain her excitement

"I can't believe I did this!" she shouted. Her voice dropped to a whisper. She spoke in disbelief, "I can't believe I did this..." Energy bubbled through her veins once more, like hot cider. "I can't believe I did this!"

She bit her nails. "Mother would be so furious." She turned to Beautifly who had faithfully remained by her side. "Well, what she won't know won't kill her, right?" Beautifly shrugged a bit.

Draco emerged from cave just in time to see the blond girl on the ground...in the fetal position...rocking back and forth. She said to herself, "Oh my god, this would kill her!"

She began to run around, like a maniac, kicking leaves as she went. Spreading her arms out like a bird, she shouted, "This is so fun!" she stopped by a tree and placed her head against the wood. "That's it, I'm going back."

Optimism burst through her body again, she began to cart-wheel around. "I am never going back!" She slipped and rolled down a soft, grassy hill. May's hair wrapped around her body. She giggled like a a young girl.

Moments later, she was face down in a field of flowers. Her voice was muffled by the  
vegetation as she screamed, "I am a despicable human being!" her depression disappeared and she swung herself around a tree by her own hair, feet kicking in every direction. "Best day ever!"

Her melancholy behavior appeared once more. May sat on the forest floor next to a rock, crying like a fountain. She cupped her face in her hands. Draco, obviously a bit uncomfortable with the mood swinging girl, strode over. He knelt down and squatted next to her. He cleared his throat. "Now, I'm just stabbing in the dark here, but you seem to be a little at war with yourself."

May sniffled and looked at the green-hued thief. He continued, "Now, from what I pickup, this is a classic teenage runaway scenario. Over controlling mother, guilty about leaving, happy about leaving, but let me tell you this. Adventure, a little rebellion, that's good, healthy, even!"

She rubbed her fist against her nose. "Really?"

"Will it break her heart? Yes. Crush her soul? Of course!"

May began to nervously twist a small portion of her hair. "Break her heart?"

Draco smoothly replied, "Like glass."

"Crush her soul?"

"Like a grape." He picked a berry from her hair and crushed it to emphasize his point.

"You're right!"

Draco smirked. "You know what? I'm letting out of the deal."

May stopped crying at once and stood up. "Wait-what?"

"Yup," Draco grabbed Beautifly and her frying pan and placed each on her head and in her hand, respectively, "here's your Butterfree and your pan." He put his arm around her. "I'll guide you back to your tower, you show me where my crown is and voila!" he twirled his hand with a flourish. "We part as unlikely friends and I skip into the sunset, whistling and clicking my heels as you admire at me from your tower."

May twirled around and pointed her pan at his face. He held his hands up in surrender. She warned, "Don't make me do this."

Nearby, a bush rustled. May gasped and clambered onto Draco's back. She climbed onto his shoulders and perched with her legs around his neck; body leaned forward and hands around his forehead. "Is it thugs? Ruffians? Have they come for my hair?"

May gazed at the bush, careful not to make a move. A Buneary hopped out and sniffed at Draco's boots. Draco whispered, "Be careful, it can probably smell fear."

May hopped down, her face blushing with red. "Sorry, I guess I'm a bit jumpy."

He leaned towards her. "Probably best if we avoided ruffians and thugs, right?"

She eagerly nodded.

Draco smiled. "You hungry? I know a great place to eat, the Snugly Skitty!"

* * *

Rapidash sniffed around, attempting to catch Draco Stallion's scent. He looked upon a tree in front of him. Nailed to it was a wanted poster. The face looked exactly like the person he was tracking...except...the nose. It seemed to be too upturned. Rapidash used his hoof to cover the nose. Once realizing it was Draco, Rapidash's mane flared out, causing the wanted poster, and several leaves, to catch on fire.

Suddenly, a twig snapped from behind. Rapidash zoomed to a hiding spot behind a rock. After waiting for a few seconds, Rapidash leaped over the to face the intruder. It turned out to be not Draco, but a middle-aged woman with grey-blue hair. She wore a yellow dress and black robes.

She gasped, then calmed down. "Oh, a palace horse. Hm, where's your rider?" Karen's face dropped with realization. "Oh no, May. They must've gotten her!"

She darted to the tower, as quickly as she could, leaving a very confused pokemon behind.

Karen sprinted down the route she had been taking for years. The same thoughts raced as fast as herself_, "May, May, May, May, May, May."_

Once at the foot of the tower, Karen attempted to contain her worried tone. "May, let down your hair!" she sang. No one answered. "May?"

Karen panicked and ran to the back of the tower. She tore stones away from the wall and revealed a secret entrance. She entered and looked around. It was hollow and had several, wooden, flights of stairs leading to the top of the tower. Karen climbed each of the steps, going as fast as she could, even skipping numerous steps.

When she got to the top of the tower, Karen screamed, "May! May, where are you?"

She searched in her room, then May's, then behind the curtains, then under the beds, then in the closet, then under the sheets, then under the tables. She scoured every area of the tower. Finally, Karen gave up, collapsed on the floor, and broke down crying. "My little Flower, I knew I shouldn't have left you alone."

A gleam of light crossed her line of sight. It came from beneath a step on a staircase. Karen crawled over to the stairs and threw off the wooden board of the first step. There, sat a brown, leather satchel a tiara. Karen lifted the crown for closer inspection, then realized whom the crown had belonged to. She dropped it, as if it were a squirming rodent.

She reached into the satchel and pulled out a piece of parchment paper, a wanted paper. She scowled and clawed at a tile on the floor. Karen pulled the ceramic square out and threw it aside. Hidden, was a brown apricot ball and jeweled dagger.

She picked up the ball and threw it into the air. And large, black-red hound emerged from the apricot. A set of horns twisted out of his head and a skull was imprinted on his chest. He looked as if he was a guardian of hell himself. "Hello, Houndoom." she scratched his head. "I know, I haven't let you out in in a while, but I need you to do something. Do you remember May?"

Houndoom vigorously nodded, recollecting the fond memories of playing, protecting and guarding the baby girl. Karen held up the wanted poster. "Well, this man took her, and we need to get her back." Houndoom growled and his teeth bore. He raised his chin into the air and howled. Karen recognized this behavior: blood lust. She held up her index finger. "No, no, you can only lead me to him." She smiled, sadistically, picking up her knife and fingering it through her hand. "I want to kill Draco Stallion myself."

* * *

**Me: Cliffhanger!**

**Drew: I thought it was too short  
**

**Me: No one cares about what you think**

**Drew: Tell that to my fangirls**

**Me: Oh well, the usual, READ AND REVIEW!  
**


End file.
